You're Lost
by BlackWritingNymph
Summary: When the Sonic Team heads out to stop Eggman as always Amy gets while escaping from the Eggman Space station after winning against the Human Villain separated from her Friends and ends up with Shadow in an escape Pod. Will she find her way back home and why the friggin' did it have to be Shadow?
1. It's showtime

"You will never win Eggman!" Sonic posed a certain way that would make everyone laugh, but Amy loved it anyway.

The Pinkette was standing near an escape route and was still watching her favorite Hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

"That's what only YOU would say Sonic! You won't stand a Chance!" Eggman fired a few more Rackets at the Blue one who dodged just in the right moment. _Sonikku looks soooo cool!_ Amy ran a little alongside the Wall to have a better view of the Scene that was playing itself right in front of her Eyes. It did not even take long before Eggman flew across the room and landed on his butt after being kicked out of his robot device by Tails who was flying all over the place before. "Arrgh, Sonic you lousy excuse for a rat!" The big man rolled on his Feet, "This is not over yet!" Amy was surprised like everybody else as the Ground opened underneath Eggman and he vanished. It closed right away. "Alright Guys, i will run a few rounds through the Base to check that we did not miss anything important, we meet up at the Shuttle!" Amy's Eyes shined a bit brighter, one Day she would be as fast as him, she would catch him. " **Self Destruction of Base in 100...** " Her Eyes scooted they're view up where a big screen hang from the ceiling. The Countdown was running down. "Forget that! We need to leave now!" Knuckles grabbed Cream and threw the Girl over his Shoulder, he was faster then her after all. Cheese landed on his Head and chaoed panicking. That was when things turned to sh*t. The whole Eggman Base seemed to shake, before they knew, a great Part of the Ceiling came down and cut off the way for at least half the Team. Knuckles yelled and backed away from the Rocks that landed everywhere. Cream screamed. Amy looked worrying to the Bunny Girl. She came with them trough an accident, she was so much more fragile then the rest of the Team. "Stop panicking!" Knuckles and the Pinkette turned around, it was Rouge. "There are escape pods left! Come this way!" Amy stepped up, "Why should we trust you?!" Knuckles nodded fast what the bat seemed to misinterpreted. She sighed angry, "Times running you don't have a choice!" With that she started flying trough one of the tunnels, without thinking the female Hedgehog and the red Echidna just started running after the Bat. Within a short term of time the first escape pods showed them self and...Shadow? Amy almost wondered but remembered then, without an Emerald he could not teleport. As much as she knew all the Emeralds where still on Earth in the Mansion with Cristopher. Hidden Away. Locked away. He did not seemed amused when he saw them. "Why'd you bring them?" Rouge flew passed him. "I am not going to leave them behind like this. They have a really small Child Shadow, now come on!" That was when another rumble shook everything. " **Self Destruction in 10..** " Amy felt her Feet being lifted up by the force of the quake and before she knew it she crashed against something. Suddenly it was very tight around her. " **Escape Pod number 34.2 activated, no coordinates given. Landing place will be random. Planet : Unknown** " _Wh-What is happening?!_ In complet panic she stared out the round 'window'. Her Heart calmed down a bit, she could see the Base of Eggman, flying there in Space. She also could see three Escape Pods flying away from the Base and the T.A.I.L.S Shuttle. It looked like everyone made it. She didn't even had the Time to worry about Sonic. Then she noticed something soft behind her, only slightly. Did not even cared about really. She watched amazed that the Shuttle took in two of the Shuttles while the third seemed to be actually directed. Probably Eggmans Escape Pod. He was gone within seconds, she started to panic as she noticed that the Shuttle indeed flew in her direction, but did not seem to be able to catch up. The worst part was, the Shuttle was getting smaller by the second. Just like..the Earth. What was happening?! She should be flying towards the Earth! She quickly grabbed into her dress pocket and pulled out the communication Devise. Everyone of the Team had one, as the pressed it against her Ear she could hear them already. " _Amy!A...kkrkfkkk..We're losing yo...krkkkf...where ...kkrkkfkkkrrrr..Akkkkrr!"_ "Guys?! Guys help me! I am flying away from Earth!" She could not see the shuttle anymore. "Guys?!GUYS! Knuckles! Sonic! Tails! Cream! Dammit even Rouge, Help me!" One last time she could hear something from the Devise, " _Amy..krkkkkrkrr..are you even there?...kkrkkgkkk, respond krkrkkrrr, Are..kkrkrkkkg you de..krkkkrrr..ad?_ " The desperate voice of Tails became quieter by the second. "TAILS!" " _Kkkkkkkrkrkkkkkk...A...m...kkrrkk...y!"_ The Device died, Amy kept screaming at it anyway. Almost ten Minutes until, "Shut up already, they can't hear you anymore.." She screeched and scooted as much as she could toward the Pod's Door. Shadow the Hedgehog was being pressed against he Wall behind him, with his Face though, she could not see him but could hear pretty well how pissed he was. "Move it Rose my Ribs are screaming." He was really pissed. "I can't here is no place to-UMPF" She was pushed against the Door while he started shifting himself around. When he let up for now Amy and Shadow where sitting Shoulder to Shoulder, leg to leg next to each other, pushed against each other. "How..Uhm..Can i ask you..a...Question?...Maybe." She felt his Eyes resting on her for a second, he did not say a word. She kept on, "How..did this happen..exactly..?" He grumbled. "You were clumsy and tripped onto me. Pushed us into this Escape Pod and now we fly trough Space without knowing where we will land." She looked up and twitched as she saw how angry he was. "We won't even know if we can breath on that Planet until we are there." She didn't say anything to that. Looked out, saw nothing else but Stars and the darkness of the Universe. _Sonic..come save me.._ She sighed and was all about to Fangirl over him again. It would be so romantic when he would come to save her. She played the Images inside her Head. _Sonic : Oh Amy, i am so sorry, i always loved you but never got to tell you, now that we thought you would be dead... Amy : But Sonikku, i understand! I love you too!_ ((Insert awkward Kissing between Sonic and Amy here)) "Rose." She snapped out of it, almost started to sulk because of her ruined Sonamy moment but realized then again who she was sitting next to. "Y-Yeah?" She did not look at him, he did not look at her. He looked past her trough the window for a moment. "We still will be flying a while." She looked up. Her green Eyes seemed more concerned then ever, "How'd you know?" He tipped one of his Fingers against a little screen that was worked into the wall of the Escape Pod. A lot of little Numbers and Letters where on it. "Everything we need to know is here. We will still be flying.." He looked at the little screen, "three Hours." She stared shocked at him. "B-But we will be way to far from Earth by then!" He closed his Eyes in Annoyance. He never met a Person who had such a stupid personality..except the blue Faker of course. At least he and his number one Fangirl has something in common. "Tze..Thanks for nothing." Amy started looing out of the Window again. What an annoying personality, how could someone be so could. It was like he would not even care. Well he sure would when they landed on an Ass cold Planet with Monsters chewing off his Butt cheeks. Or an Desert where lava would burn his stick legs. Or...an Planet where neither he nor she could..breath. _Stupid Stupid Stupid! Amy Rose you are so Stupid!_ She hit her Head against the Pod. "Stop that, you are going to crash the Window." She backed away outright. He looked at her trembling Body. How could she be this stupid. There was no way the Window would crash this easy. No way on Earth. He closed his Eyes again. "Rest. As soon as we land I will need you're Mind in the best state as it can possibly be." The Pinkette turned her Head angrily. "What is that supposed to mean?" He did not respond, even when she asked him again. And again and again and again. Well . Amy closed her Eyes. _Or on a Planet where everyone is a Racist..._ (-Bad Joke right here! ((Please, i hope i offend no one. If someone wants me to change this spot i do it.)) Enjoy my bad humor.) She was tired from all the stressed. She closed her Eyes , planning to rest them just for a bit. Before she knew it she was asleep though.


	2. A switch of perspective

She woke up with the feeling of the hotness that was getting stronger, when she opened her eyes she could not really realize what was going on. Her view was still all blurry from her sleepiness. Amy turned her Head to Shadow, he was looking past her out of the Window. As the pinkette followed his gaze the realization hit her hard, the escape pod had started the lading on the unknown planet. "W-Why is it getting hotter in here?" Amy gulped, it was getting really hot. Shadow did not even flinch, he did not even respond right away, a few minutes passed until he finally answered, "It is a good sign. It means that there is an atmosphere, what most likely means that there is Air to breath." He looked without moving out of the window, "You should grab onto something. This will probably be a rough landing." She looked around fast and grabbed the handles that where on the Door of the Escape pod. He grabbed a handle that was fixated on the upper part. She flinched, closed her eyes and silently screamed into herself. This was not what she had in mind, wasn't there some kind of Balloon? The whole pod started to shake and the rumble that came from outside sounded like thunder. She almost stopped breathing, she did not dare to look. Was to afraid to look but then again she needed to see when the impact was about to happen. Amy opened one of her Eyes to look trough the window, how thick was it? Would it break? Hopefully not! _Oh Sonikku!_ She could not see shit. The Pod was falling way to fast towards the unknown planet. She shut her eyes tightly again. At least that damned black Hedgehog would shatter as much as she would.

With the Sonic Team

Everybody was very quite. What else should be. Amy was gone, they knew she was not dead yet, after all they all heard her for at least a second through the Device. Then again, they weren't able to find her. The escape Pod had vanished into space. It was Eggman Tech, protected from being detected. It was impossible for them to ever find her. The Universe was ... way to big at least. "Where.." The innocent voice of Cream the Rabbit pierced trough the Air like a knife, "Where is...Amy?" The girl looked around. "We can't just leave her! We must search for her!" Sonic slammed his Head against the Window, Knuckles gritted his teeth, Tails just controlled the Shuttle saying nothing and Rouge did not really seemed to care for the pink Hedgehog. "I hope Shadow is alright..." Cream started to cry, cheese too. Knuckles tried to calm both of them down, failed the worst. "Leave them, its no use." Sonic stared out of the window, thinking about her. Sure, she loved him and he was always running away. But she was a good Friend of him. One of the best, now she was gone. He could still remember where she claimed to love him forever. Confessed, over and over again. He ran. He had left her there on the sidewalk, afraid of the hugs she gave him all the time.

Flashback  
 _"Sonikku! There is no other Girl in the World that would love you as much as I do!" Amy's Eyes sparkled as she looked up to her Hero. The Hero who just smiled nervous and a little bit annoyed, "Ah, yeah you're a good Friend too Ames." He started backing of, "You see Ames, i still gotta do some things." She smiled, "If you want I wait for here on right this exact spot!" He laughed nervous and nodded while turning around already. "Sure Ames, whatever makes you Happy." And with that he just ran off, like he always did. That day Team Chaotix found her sitting in the Rain, still waiting for the blue Hedgehog. Hours later._  
Flashback over

What was wrong with him, he had told her to wait there without the intention of coming back to that parking lot. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't listened to what she had said that day. Amy had ended up in the House of Team Chaotix after they had to use Force to get her of that parking place. An Car could have hit her. She didn't really cry, she forgave him everything when he came to pick her up a few days afterwards. The next Day she was confessing to him already again. "Oh Ames.." He looked behind them, the windows where reflecting the stars so pretty. Amy was gone, she lost herself in those Stars. The worst part was that the black Faker was with her. Stupid Shadow. "I swear if he hurts her.." Rouge slapped his Shoulder, "He won't until he has to." She looked to the side, avoiding Sonic's gaze, "At least i hope so.." Knuckles spit his words out like spoiled water. "He won't get far if he does and we find him." Cream sniffled and cuddled herself into the chest of the red one. Tails frowned, "If we find him and her. As much as everyone knows she could be everywhere. And Space is as everybody knows infinitely." Sonic punched the Seat next to him. She was sitting there when they got here. Eeking all over the place because she was able to sit next to the blue racer. She cuddled herself close and was just so happy. God. Amy. _Don't worry Ames. You're Hero will come for you._ And that was a promise.


End file.
